reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Riley's Charge
|game = Red Dead Redemption Red Dead Redemption 2 |type = Camp Avatar Award location |territory = State of New Austin |region = Cholla Springs |inhabitants = |image2 = File:RileysChargeMap.png|RDR File:RileysChargeRDR2Map.png|RDR2 }} Riley's Charge is an abandoned military battlefield in Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2 in the Cholla Springs region of the New Austin territory. It is an abandoned, mostly burnt encampment against a cliff northeast of Fort Mercer and west of Lake Don Julio. Background Red Dead Redemption Judging by the equipment and construction around the area, it can be assumed that Riley's Charge was a fortification left abandoned from the Indian Wars, the Mexican-American War, or some other notable conflict, as cannons and cannonballs litter the area. The area spawns a large number of deer (both bucks and does), wolves, rabbits, coyotes, and foxes, making it a good location for hunting challenges if one can fend off the wolf attacks. Undead Nightmare During the Undead Nightmare, Marston will visit this location on an errand for Nigel West Dickens to complete the mission "A Cure for Most of What Ails You". This is also the location of Mintie Cummings, the second missing person to be rescued in the Fort Mercer segment of the Missing Souls Side-missions. Trivia *The Black on Red Dead Redemption Logo T-Shirt Avatar Award is unlocked by opening a chest found inside the burnt down cabin here. *This is the only place in the entirety of Red Dead Redemption where cannons are found mounted on wheels. *When in or around the Rathskeller Fork or the Armadillo Saloon, a man named Lewis Shelton (who is the brother of Ira Shelton) intends to visit Riley's Charge, stating that their grandfather died at the location; presumably he was a soldier who was killed in the battle which took place there. *There is a lone tent and campsite on the winding road above the cabin which provides an excellent place to observe the surrounding area. This campsite may have served as an observation post or spotters post to direct the cannon fire onto the enemy or watch for approaching enemy forces during the battle that this location is named for. Just further along the same ridge is a money chest containing around $15-25. *It is possible to find the Legendary Jackalope in this area. *When visiting this area at night, wolves spawn constantly. This is a good way to gather lots of hides without the use of bait, as the more wolves the player kills, the more will be attracted to the area. *Judging from the artillery lying around, it is likely this is a reference to John Patrick Riley, who captained the Saint Patrick's Battalion after they deserted and took up arms against the United States Army during the Mexican-American War. Gallery File:Avatar_award_location.jpg|The cabin where the Avatar Award is located. rdr_riley's_charge_cannons.jpg|Some of the abandoned cannons that remain in . Achievements/Trophies Red Dead Redemption The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Undead Nightmare Completing "A Cure for Most of What Ails You" and rescuing the missing person at this location contribute toward the following Achievement/Trophy: ---- Related Content de:Riley’s Charge es:Riley’s Charge Category:Redemption Locations Category:New Austin Category:Locations Category:Redemption II Locations